Feeding a baby is messy business, as it is often fraught with spit-ups, food and drink spills from the baby's mouth, and the throwing of food by the baby. Nevertheless, feeding a baby is often a fun experience for parent and baby alike. Moreover, regardless of how messy mealtime with a baby can be, it is always a satisfying experience if the baby eats well.
Because feeding a baby at mealtime is often messy, most parents and caregivers use bibs to collect food and drink spills from under the baby's chin. Typically, bibs are tied or otherwise secured around the baby's neck to suspend the bib under the baby's chin. Securing or tying a bib around a baby's neck poses a choking hazard and is, therefore, inherently dangerous. Moreover, tying a conventional bib tie around a baby's neck is difficult because the bib tie must be carefully adjusted to ensure the bib is not too tight around the baby's neck. Bibs formed with non-adjustable neck ties are often either too big or too small. Accordingly, the art of bibs of the type attached under a child's chin during mealtime is in need of improvement.